Masks on the Wall
by DemonChick344
Summary: Bella, Erynne, Lexi, and Maddy all are in the Elite, a government spy system. The girls have their identities compromized, so they have to move to Forks. Will they find someone to accept them? missa540, Hermitt, and DemonChick344 collaborate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Maddy - or MadZ!!**

**Hermitt: Erynne.**

**missa540: And Lexi!**

**Lexi: So, hey. We are doing a collaborate. It's going to be way cool. And we get to be main characters! Along with Bella. The Cullen's are going to come along, and we will stun them with our ninja skilz!!!!**

**Maddy: You will remember this story forever. We are crazy, we are possibly dangerous, and we are the stars of this story. Move over, Eddie poos. Here come the real heroes - or anti-heroes.**

**Erynne: It will be one of the coolest things you ever come across, believe me. We will rock your socks right to the seams!!! Don't ask me to explain myself... I don't understand myself most of the time... haha... enjoy!!!**

**Lexi: Dudes. Remember. WE OWN NOTHING. Not the Twilight Saga,**

**Maddy: Though I wouldn't mind owning Embry. Yum.**

**Lexi: Or any songs or whatever we randomly decide to put in here. So yeah.**

**Now we Present… Masks on the Wall**

Oh; A thing about me. When we are talking together, we mainly use my power. I'm a telepath. Just by the way. ~Lexi.

Lexi POV

No, we aren't regular girls.

We aren't even regular people.

But I don't think that we can help that.

This is our story.

It will be violent.

It will be funny.

We will probably almost die a lot.

Or maybe not.

You can't really tell all the time.

We are different.

And not how your mom told you that everyone is unique.

We are too different.

And if people find out, we shall be punished.

Failure is not an option.

Who are we?

We have four people in our little group. They are me, Bella, Erynne, and Maddy, also known as MadZ when we feel like it.

I guess I'll just start at the beginning. It is the beginning, right? Or is it the beginning of the end?

I swore as I tripped over another box in the dark. _"It's WAY too dark in here!"_ I whispered to Maddy, directly behind me.

_"Felicia said that there would be a meeting here. If we can't trust our best informant, we can't trust anyone."_ Maddy answered, staring into my eyes in that eerily direct way she always does.

I knew that, it was my idea to have Felicia as an informant in the first place, Felicia being my best friend. _"She does know everything,"_ I conceded.

Erynne groaned behind the two girls, drawing attention to herself. _"I can't believe that the Devil Pokers would have a meeting here. This is too gross, even for their standards."_

_"Well, I can't believe that. If they wanted to have an inconspicuous meeting place, they would choose something to be off the beaten track."_ Maddy said.

Bella spoke up for the first time. _"They are smart. We cannot be outsmarted by our enemies, can we girls?"_

I cleared my throat, about to start one of my lectures which I was known for. Nah. I don't really feel like it. Definitely not the time, being in enemy territory and all.

I suppose you should know about us. Maddy, Erynne, and I are part of an Elite spy organization controlled by the U.S. government.

I'm an orphan. My parents were killed by some people who wanted revenge. For, you could say this, I was born to be a spy.

My parents were spies; the best of the best.

And what happened of course is that they fell in love, as nemesises are ought to do.

When I was nine years old, I could already kill a man with a screwdriver and a paper napkin. But danger was on the horizon. My parents were lured in the trap by Utlapa, a secret organization that controlled most of the organized crime in the whole New York area.

My parents were becoming an annoyance, so Utlapa decided to off them.

I killed almost all the members of Utlapa by the time I was thirteen. The rest scattered. I don't really think that we will ever hear from them again.

My friend Felicia introduces yours truly as an encyclopedia, for I know many different trivial facts.

I'm a good fighter, I especially like to do the scorpion kick. My power is that I'm a telepath. I'm able to read minds, and now I can sometimes control them. I can also link minds together, which is what we do when we have a telepathic conversation.

Maddy is actually a sweet girl in awful circumstances. Her home town was bombed, and she was the only survivor.

I found her on the street and took her in. She is in charge of a lot of the technical uses of her new position, since she can hack into many systems with her power to control magnets.

Erynne is an odd one. Woke up in a hospital with no idea of who she might be, she made a living of being a boxing champion and an anonymous street fighter. I found her also and brought her to the government.

Her power is adrenaline rushes. She can have all types of adrenaline rushes, from regular ones to ones that can have her clone herself. She doesn't do that often, though. It tires her out. She can control when she gets them, and also how long, which is really cool.

Bella was at the government before any of us. She found me, having parents who were friends with my own, and then I found the other girls. Her power is that she can block people out, even sometimes having a physical shield. She is pretty bad at that though, so we need to help her a lot.

All of us are the same age, seventeen.

We all look a bit similar, except for our hair color. We have a two brunettes, Bella and Maddy, a redhead, me of course, and blue black hair, Erynne. Otherwise we look about the same.

The girls are a team, through thick and thin and all of that nonsense. Sometimes wanting to pull the others hair out, yes, but not giving in until we kill the bad guys.

Until now.

"_What is that?"_ I felt Bella whisper.

I heard it too.

"_I think we are at the hideout."_ I felt Erynne whisper.

"_Acute observation. No, duh."_ Said Bella.

We started to hear disjointed phrases through the door.

"… Can't trust… What about… Different packages…"

We tried to sneak up on them, honest we did.

And then Bella coughed.

Shit.

_"Girls, we need to get out of here!"_ Yelled Erynne while knocking a man out with a swift uppercut.

_"Where is the door?"_ I yelled, knocking out one opponent with a scorpion kick, then using the inertia to swing around, facing two others.

_"Near the exit sign, duh!"_ chuckled Maddy, who coolly incapacitated her attackers.

We heard a shutter click.

We turned around, horrorstruck at the man who quickly shot six pictures in rapid succession.

Our cover is blown, I thought when we ducked through the fence and into the car.

We'll have to do something.

"Girls, we are going to have to move you for about two years." Said Mr. Thompson, our boss. "We are going to have all of you pretend to be quadruplets, in Charlie's house. You know Charlie? In Forks?"

"Oh, great." I muttered to the other girls. "We get to be 'Charlie's Angels.'"

"It's only temporary. We need to figure out what to do, and we have to know how to do this." Mr. Thompson frowned at us. "You need to be on your best behavior."

"Do you not trust us, Mr. T?" Asked Erynne, blinking her eyes adorably.

"Nope. Girls," he said, leaning over the desk with genuine worry on his face, "Please be careful. You are our best agents. If we lost you, the effects would be huge. You may take your leave."

"Yay," Bella muttered to the other girls. "We get to go to Spoons! I mean, Forks. Knives? What about Plate? Well, we can check it out on Google."

We will get through this. High school? How bad can it be?

Really bad, as we began to figure out.

Forks is a rainy town in Washington.

The only thing that I know about Washington is that it looks like it has a clefted chin.

Or something like that.

And that it's rainy.

I hate the rain.

And thus, I think I won't like Forks.

The girls and I were boarding the plane, and a lot of guys were ogling us.

Don't they have anything better to do?

I suppose not.

We all think that we aren't beautiful. And then we think that the others are prettier than us.

But we are way more than a pretty face.

We could probably kill all of the ogling guys if we wanted to.

Of course, it wouldn't do. The people would start to scream, the police would come, and we would miss our flight.

Jeez, I'm sort of depressing, aren't I?

I just hope I can stand those sexist piglets staring for a while.

Thank god for iPods. I guess we could clear some of the noise out as we talk using my awesome telepathic powers.

I sat down as we waited at the gate, and drifted to a memory more vivid than any I had ever had…

_We all sat in a circle, smiling at each other._

_Today, we become blood sisters._

_We are already sisters in every other sense._

_And no, it isn't some scary voodoo thing where we all almost spill every last drop of our blood or drink each others - yuck._

_No. It's something special between us as we cement our bond to one another, swearing an unspoken oath to each other to be there for one another no matter what; to be the ones to see each other through the worst; it is the Blood Oath; the eternal swearing of loyalty and love for one another. _

_As the one who had brought us all together, I started the swearing._

_I took one of the four pocket knives in the centre of our circle and slowly dragged it along the palm of my hand, watching as my blood was drawn._

_The girls then proceeded to do the same, each showing no pain, only a joyous light in their eyes at the Blood Oath we were about to make, sealing each other as Blood Sisters._

_Now, you may think this is a disgusting thing, but to us, who had little or no family left, it was everything. We were sisters' already in every sense but one, true, but we wanted to be sisters in _every_ sense._

_We all placed our selective knives back down on the ground in front of us and staring into each others eyes in turn, seeing the same love and devotion we felt for each other, we proceeded._

_We raised our hands, bleeding freely, and held them up, palms facing out._

_Slowly, we gave each other a sort of foursome high-five, only it was slow and so much more meaningful._

_We all closed our eyes and breathed deeply, letting the air flow all throughout our bodies and then, as we breathed out, felt our blood make contact and join as one._

_It was an incredible thing to know that we were now sisters in every way._

_Our blood had mixed with each others as we had joined palms._

_Opening our eyes we smiled brilliantly at each other._

_"Sisters," we all said in unison._

As we went into the plane, we all were bored. Which is really easy to be. I expected that we would be bored out of our wits in that stupid high school, in stupid classes, with stupid boys, and stupid bitches, and unintelligent sister.

Fortunately, we all sat in the middle row. I of course was the only one who had a person that we didn't know next to me, and of course, it was a testosterone filled, teenage boy.

F my life.

I just put in my iPod and opened up the channel of communication in my brain.

The voices were manageable most of the time, but always a buzz in the end of my consciousness. I could find things in their heads easy enough, but I had to do it next to a sister, or else I would completely zone out. What would happen would be that I could actually get run over by a car without feeling anything. I'm almost completely numb.

I think that they think that I go to my happy place.

But I really just focus on the voices… Hey, I'm a bored seventeen year old! What do you expect???????

Wow… I sounded like a psycho there. One second while I get my brain in order.

You know, because of they voices….? Eh, forget it.

"_I'm bored!"_ Yelled Erynne. I winced as I turned down the volume on my internal headset.

"_What do you want to do?"_ Bella screamed back.

"_Um… Remember guys, you don't have to yell. I'm trying to get through this trip with my nerves intact."_ I interrupted.

"_Fine."_ Maddy sighed. _"Ooh, I have an idea, lets play poker! Texas hold-em, anyone?"_

"_I'll be fine this game guys. I'm going to do some thought fishing."_ I said. I never got thought poker anyways, we just made up the cards as we go along.

"_Ugh."_ Bella said. She always could hear the voices I heard more clearly than the others. We thought it was because she was the first hand I touched when we were blood bound.

I sighed to myself as I nestled into my seat, trying to ignore the hormonal idiot beside me and waited for the plane to fly me to my personal hell-on-Earth... and I hadn't even been to the place yet...

We burst out of the gate, the first passengers off.

"Land! Sweet land!" I yelled, kissing the ground.

The girls copied me. Today we figured out that we are way too bored.

I need to go capture something.

We stood up, and saw all of the other passengers looking at us like we were insane.

What was your first clue, huh?

"_Lexi…"_ Erynne said.

"_What?"_ I asked although I already knew what she was going to say.

"_Are you talking with your voices again?"_ She asked, looking smugly at me.

"Yep. Some REALLY annoying, REALLY headachey, REALLY stuffy voices!" I yelled.

Everyone in the terminal turned towards me.

Oh. _"Was I talking out loud?" _I asked the girls.

"_Yep."_ Said Maddy, her mental voice sympathetic.

**Erynne POV**

We saw Charlie leaning against his police cruiser as we left the airport, wheeling our suitcases and carrying our carry-on bags as we made our way over to him.

"'Sup Charlie?" I said, nodding to him as we came closer.

"Hey Charlie," said the other girls.

"Hey girls," he replied, smiling a small but pleased smile.

We exchanged small pleasantries before we all got into the cruiser and made our way to our new home.

We were in our rooms. We had arrived at our new house and were unpacking our possessions.

Maddy and Lexi were sharing a room located on the side of the hallway closest to the backyard.

There was a bathroom at the end of the hallway, which connected our two rooms.

I was sharing a room with the sleep-talker, Bella.

Joy.

Just my luck to draw the short straw and end up with her.

Nah. It was okay.

We (Maddy, Lexi and I) were used to her sleeping habits by now and didn't give it a second thought.

Bella and my room faced the front yard, giving us a clear, strategic view of anyone going past our house.

I had just finished placing the snap wire on the window. It was a device that would allow us to know if anyone had come into our room through the window. When someone opened the window, the wire would snap and we could check it whenever next we did, knowing that someone had broken in.

I was surprised that Charlie didn't already have any on… I guess he'd become complacent in his retirement years…

I'd have to talk to him about that…

I had just finished unpacking and putting away my many weapons, though I favored my fists, and was just putting away the last of my shoes, battling Bella for wardrobe space when I heard the roar of two engines in the distance.

The roars grew steadily louder until they were right outside our house.

Going over to the window with Bella following closely behind me, we gazed out of the window to see two ancient Chevrolet's pull up by the side of our house.

They stalled for a moment before the engines cut off.

There was a black-gray one with a white stripe down each side, which looked like a pensioner. The other was an ancient red one, all rusty and looked like it belonged in the prehistoric era.

The girls and I gathered in the hallway before we all rushed down the stairs, eager to see our first visitors.

As we exited the house we were met with the smiles of three strange men.

There was an older man, around Charlie's age, in a wheelchair with an open face and deep, throaty chuckle that made you smile along with him.

There were two boys with him. One appeared to be his son from the same smile and chuckle while the other appeared to be a friend of theirs.

"Ah! Here they are!" smiled the man in the wheelchair broadly. "Billy Black," he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," said the boy that appeared to be his son, "Billy's my dad."

Bingo.

"I'm Embry," said the final boy, quieter and more shyly than the other two.

"_Mine!"_ screeched Maddy in our minds. Lexi's telepathy not only allowed her to hear us, but us to hear her and each other as well.

"Hi," said Maddy, smiling brightly at him, speaking before any of us even got the chance to open our mouths. "I'm Maddy."

I noticed that Embry's face became one shade darker at her obvious attention.

'I'm Lexi," said Lexi, slightly softer.

"Bella."

"Whassup?" I said, acting the tough-chick, lowering my voice and putting on a poker face. "Ma name's Erynne. That's Erynne with a 'y', two 'n's and an extra 'e'."

"Ah! You're here Billy!" yelled Charlie as he came out the front door.

Laughing, Jacob said, "I don't know how you could've missed us Charlie! I'm sure you could've heard us from all the way across town!"

I heard Charlie mutter something about 'napping' and 'getting as much sleep as he can while he can considering he now has four teenage girls under his roof'.

I chuckled as he past us, slapping him on the back.

"Don't worry, Cha- dad," I said. It was awkward calling someone 'dad'.

I had never known my parents and had never had to call anyone that before. But our cover relied on our ability to play the role of Charlie's four, quadruplet daughters from his ex-wife, Renee, also a spy, although she hadn't retired… just gotten herself killed in a gas explosion while on some top secret mission… figures.

Our cover story was that Renee had gained sole custody of us and moved to Phoenix, taking us with her and that Charlie only came to visit us; never the other way around.

"You'll get plenty of sleep… we won't bother waking you when we sneak out, so don't worry," I said, continuing and erupting chuckles from my sisters and Embry, loud guffaws from Jacob and Billy and a grumble from Charlie.

I smiled a winning smile at them all. "That reminds me of the time-" I started before Charlie cut me off.

"You staying to watch the game, Billy?"

Ah! Baseball I presume! A wonderful sport… it's just that I think boxing is so much better.

I said so, causing outraged complaints from both Billy and Charlie.

That was all it took for us to get into a debate about the sports and then eventually all sport in general.

"Boxing is great, Erynne, but it can't beat super-car racing," said Billy.

"Are you insane?!" I asked, shocked, and pulling a face that said 'you better take that back or you won't live to see the next race of your beloved car racing'.

"Don't you like car racing?"

"Are you kidding me? It's great! But boxing… and the whole street fighting scene is unbeatable… just like me…" I said smugly, evoking an eye roll from Charlie and a curious stare from Billy.

Little had I noticed that Maddy had moved over to Embry and now they were having a quiet discussion about who knows what and Lexi had moved over to talk to Jacob.

Bella, on the other hand, had moved over to the red Chevrolet and was running her hands over it, admiring its rust coated form.

"Ah!" said Billy, noticing this. "Do you like it, Bella?"

"Huh?" she said, coming out of her own little world for the first time.

"The truck," I said. "Do you like it?"

"Oh!" said Bella, going a bright shade of red. "Yes. It's beautiful."

Maddy snorted at this.

"Don't you think so, MadZ?" I asked.

"Well…" she said, feeling herself boxed in. "It's a nice classic model. Looks original… I'd have to check… but that thing would be about as fast as a snail! Even I wouldn't be able to make it go over 70, 75 max. So you'll have to excuse me if I prefer something a little faster."

"You like cars?" asked Jacob curiously.

"Oh god, here we go," I moaned.

"You're one to talk Erynne. As soon as Char- dad said 'game' I could practically see the drool coming outta your mouth!"

"Excuse me if I prefer a good game," I said, mimicking her when she had said the same thing about the truck and snail.

"Girls! Neither of you can really say anything. You both love speed and you are both competitive!" said Lexi, smiling at us fondly.

"Whatever," I snorted at the same time as Maddy before we looked at each other and broke down into laughter.

"But you girls do like it?" asked Charlie, a little uncertainly.

"Yes," we all replied at the same time before laughing again.

"Good. 'Cause that is what you'll be taking to school."

"What about our bikes?" asked Maddy, outraged.

"You girls know why…"

"Don't you trust us, Charlie? We won't do anything wrong," I said innocently, blinking my eyes adorably.

"Har har," said Charlie. "Nice try, but no, I don't trust you when it comes to your bikes… and obeying the speed limits… I am the chief of police after all."

I huffed while Lexi sighed and Bella smiled.

"So we're gonna turn up to school in that? Do you have any idea what the kids will think of us?"

"Since when do you care what other people think?" asked Bella, really joining the conversation for the first time.

"I don't," said Maddy indignantly, "it's just that I would love to see their faces when we turn up on our bikes."

I laughed at this. "Me too," I agreed. "It's all about the first impressions. Besides, do you know how much trouble I'd get in from my baby if I neglected her like that?"

"Your baby?" asked Jacob curiously.

"Oh yes!" I sighed dramatically. "My baby; my one and only love; my light in the dark; my beautiful-"

"Erynne," said Bella, cutting me off.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, acting hurt.

"But my poor baby!" I said, tearing up; I was all about the dramatics.

"What bike is it? I'm guessing it's a bike, right? Can I see it?" said Jake, looking at me, humour written plainly across his face as well as a strong hunger for the vehicle.

"Alas! Our bikes are arriving after us, later in the week; a few more days of torture. But my baby is a beauty of a bike. A Kawasaki Ninja ZX14R," I sighed lovingly. "She is the damned most beautiful thing on two wheels."

"Hey!" said Maddy in mock outrage. "What about my bike?"

"What about your bike?" I asked innocently.

"How about we all go inside?" asked Lexi, averting the oncoming storm.

There were immediate consents from an amused Billy, Jacob and Embry, a grumbly consent from Charlie and Maddy (who I could tell wouldn't let my mockery of her bike go easily) and an exasperated consent from Bella.

That afternoon the girls and I got on incredibly well with Billy and the boys.

Maddy had hung out with Jacob, Embry and Lexi the whole time, talking to Jacob about his latest mechanical work on a Volkswagen Rabbit which she had offered to help him with; she had managed to work Embry into the conversation quite brilliantly, the whole time, always paying him much attention.

Lexi knew her fair share about mechanics and was quite content talking to them about cars and the like too, we all knew about mechanics, it was just that Maddy was the specialist; that tended to happened when you had the ability to control metal, not to mention hack into any system on the face of this earth.

The Black's and Embry were great people with an excellent sense of humor; which I admired in any person.

By the time it came to leave, the boys helped Billy into the black-gray Chevy before saying their last goodbye's to all of us and promising to see us all again soon.

"I'll see you soon!" smiled Maddy sweetly at Embry, whose blush had not left him the whole visit and had now managed to turn a few shades darker.

"Watch out Billy!" I called to him as Embry got in the passenger seat next to him. "Embry might burn your face off!"

It was lame – I know – but I did manage to evoke laughter from everyone present. I was infectious.

As they drove away we all went to our respective past times; Maddy cleaning her weapons; Bella cooking dinner (she had decided to become the house cook seeing as Charlie sucked at it); Lexi practicing her martial arts, particularly her already perfect scorpion kick; Charlie sat in front of the television; and I stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the college baseball game.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to see around me.

"Not so fast," I said warningly, causing him to stop in his efforts to continue watching his game. "We need to talk about your security situation. You've gotten slack, old man."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, still leaning around me trying to watch the game.

"There aren't any extra security measures in here! What if an old enemy comes and breaks in? You would be completely unprotected!" I yelled at him.

"Um…" Charlie said, obviously being unable to find a reason of his horrible lack of foresight.

"I already installed some snap wires and other things, but still. We'll get MadZ to look at it later, she's a genius with all the techie stuff." I said, still frowning at him but letting him see his game.

"Fine." He whined, settling further into his chair, his eyes already glued to the television.

I sighed and sprang up the flight of stairs, using my first level of adrenaline rushes.

"_Hey. I'm going to see how fast 'the thing' can go. Does anyone want to go with me?"_ I yelled to my girls.

"_Eh. Done enough training now. Sure."_ Said Lexi as she approached, toweling off her hair and twisting it into a twist.

"_Dinner's in the oven. All right."_ Bella screamed back.

"_I'll clean the rest of the weapons after dinner, ok?"_ Maddy said, appearing suddenly.

Her weird thing is that she can use electromagnetic currents, from cell phones and stuff, and almost teleport. And make shields. She can't go through walls or anything though, but she has actually run into a couple of walls before.

"_Fine. I call shotgun!"_ I yelled, running towards where I saw 'the thing' parked.

"_I'll drive, since I'm the only one who likes this truck."_ Sighed Bella, frowning at us.

"_What can I say?"_ Said Maddy, shrugging. _"Our bikes are so much cooler. I can't believe that you don't want one though. You prefer this ratty old piece of junk to those state of the art bikes."_

"_I personally loved my bike when Maddy picked it out for me Bella."_ Lexi said, turning her face towards Bella and doing her famous puppy-dog eyes. _"Maybe you should give one a chance."_

"_Alright, I guess I'll... Lexi, that isn't very nice!" _Bella sighed.

"_What?" _Lexi whined, looking at Bella as she started the engine.

"_You know that I can't resist those puppy-dog eyes of yours."_ Bella said, backing out of the driveway.

"_Uh-oh?"_ Lexi said. _"She knows our secret."_ She whispered to us, pulling a mild expression of panic.

We started laughing as we started to drive through the town.

"_Bella, I blinked and the town went away. Do you think that maybe you could go back?"_ I asked, throwing a mischievous glance over my shoulder to the other girls.

"_We haven't even gone out of the neighborhood, dummy."_ Said Bella, looking ahead. _"Here is the actual town." _

We went through the town.

All we saw were a couple of old people, and some teenagers hanging out at the 7-11.

"_Wow. The most fun thing here is the 7-11. We're going to have so much fun!" _Lexi squealed sarcastically.

We cruised, (or bumped), back around, looking at the 7-11.

"_Wow! That blond bimbo that was making out with a dark haired boy, is now making out with a light haired boy!"_ Yelled Maddy.

"_Wow. You are actually right!"_ Bella said calmly, rolling her eyes.

"_I'm thirsty. Could I get something for us to drink?" _I asked Bella and Maddy.

"Sure. It's not like I'm a mom or anything." Said Bella, as she turned the car around.

We parked at the 7-11 and went inside.

I picked up a coke for each of us and paid for them at the cash register, where a pimply faced Caucasian boy was staring dumbstruck at us, each looking off in a different direction.

When we went outside, blond bimbo was still making out with a dude with blond spiky hair. It looked like they were trying to eat each others faces, actually.

As we walked a couple meters, the boy looked up and got up. When he took his lips off the blond bimbos, it made a sound such as a sink draining. "Wow." He whispered, then arranging his mouth in a lecherous smile. "I'm Mike, what can I do for you?"

Blond bimbo stood up, looked at us, and said, "Who are _you_?", in a tone that sounded like she had just sucked the helium out of several balloons. Clearly she had at least three nose jobs, a boob job, and a tummy tuck. Plastic weirdo.

"I'm Erynne. This is Lexi, Maddy, and Bella. We are cooler and bitchier than you can ever be. Stay away from us, Barbie. "

"My name is Lauren!" Said the blond bimbo, looking outraged.

"Whatever you say Barbie. And… Mitch, you can stay away from us. Bye!" I said, steering my girls toward the car.

We had just seen the first of the teenagers of Forks High.

Lord help us.

When we got home, we went into bed straight away, after Maddy and Lexi took showers. Bella and I would shower in the morning.

After we brushed our teeth, we slipped into bed. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I really hope that we can push away the hormonal pieces of trash that thought of me and my girls as meat.

We quickly fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow we would all find out a truth that no one would ever forgive us for knowing.

**So? How'd you like it? Review, please!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, the next chapter of Masks on The Wall. We (Lexi, Erynne and I, Maddy, have toiled long and hard to bring you this. So we all hope you like it. And please press that little button down the bottom of the screen and review. Thanks.**

**Maddy's POV**

I was, as usual, the first to get up. I looked over at the calendar on the wall of my room and groaned quietly.

First day of school. Great.

I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe, and trotted into the bathroom to get dressed. Years of fighting had taught me loose, durable clothes were best, so I wore a simple pair of green camo pants, a light green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. I pulled them on, got a stylish leather belt engraved with twisting designs, and looped that through the top of my pants. I then put on my dirty white sneakers, and grinned cockily, walking back into the room Lexi and I shared.

"Mr. T said no weapons at school." I muttered out loud, "But what he don't know won't hurt him." I reached over to my bedside table, and opened one of the drawers to reveal a variety of weapons.

"Sub machine gun… nah." I muttered, "Pocket knife - definitely. Butterfly knife, yes, and a boot knife." I pulled out a small metal case and grinned outwardly. It contained my pride and joy. A mini uzi, two in fact.

"A girl's gotta have the accessories." I grinned to myself, and slipped the case into my backpack. The uzi was currently taken apart, so no one would recognize it as a gun. I could take other weapons, such as my handguns, but didn't feel the need to take them.

Lexi sat bolt upright in her bed opposite me, and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She nodded to me, grabbed the clothes she had left out last night and got changed in the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it back in a simple ponytail, and was sitting on my bed when she came back in.

"Yo." I greeted, and she opened her mouth to reply, before she was cut off by a horrible shriek.

"NOOOOOOO!" Erynne shrieked, "NOOOOOT SCHOOL!"

We traded panicked looks, and ran out of our room, into the hallway.

The door to Bella and Erynne's room opened, and Bella staggered out, holding her hands to her ears.

"IT HAD TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER!" Lexi shouted at us both.

"WHAT, ONE OF HER TANTRUMS?" I yelled back.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Erynne shrieked, and fell out of her and Bella's room.

We all looked at her, and walked downstairs, leaving her laying on the landing.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE! I'LL GOOOOOOO!" She added, and followed us.

"Okay." Lexi agreed, then turning to me. "Hand 'em over."

"No."

"I know you have weapons."

"So?" I shrugged, "Think. We could be attacked by a rival agency."

"Fine." Lexi muttered, "Fine."

I grinned, knowing I had won.

"Hey, she's allowed to take weapons?" Erynne exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who can rip doors off their hinges." I reminded her. "Or clone myself."

We walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast." Bella said, and we sat at the table as she pulled some bowls from the cupboard.

"I can't shake the feeling something bad is gonna happen." Lexi began.

Erynne and Bella looked at me. I shook my head and put my hands in the air.

"I haven't eaten baked beans for weeks, guys." I said, "Promise."

**On the way to school.**

"Small." I muttered quietly, "Everyone here must know each other." I sighed, staring at the rabble of small buildings.

"Then they know about us." Bella muttered disapprovingly, from the driver's seat. Somehow we had all managed to squish into Bella's truck, Lexi and Bella in the front, Erynne and I in the back.

"Here we are." Bella said, and parked in the car park. The only other cars that were not from the stone age was a shiny Volvo and a red convertible.

"His wheels are out of alignment." I noted, walking past the Volvo with the others to the office.

We walked into the office, and the office lady looked up.

"How can I help you?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

_All I'd have to do was grab my butterfly knife and throw it at her throat. _I thought to myself as Lexi began to speak.

"New students." Lexi said, "Here to pick up our timetables."

"Were you the ones who requested to have all classes the same?" The office lady asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yep." Erynne replied nonchalantly.

"Get your teachers to sign these forms and then return them to me at the end of the day." The lady said finally, and handed us the forms and timetables.

"Well that's hardly rocket science." Bella murmured, and we walked out of the office grinning. An Asian boy stepped in our path, and swelled his non-existent chest out.

"Eric Yorkie." He began.

Eynne grinned vindictively. "The sisters Bond." She replied, lowering her voice to a deeper tone. We snickered.

"Uh - haaa." Erik smiled weakly, "Anyway, I'm Eric - the eyes and ears of this place. Tour guide, Lunch Date - shoulder to cry on."

"I'm more the suffer in silence type." Bella said quickly.

"Don't even think about it." Lexi warned, folding her arms in a clear 'don't mess with me' gesture.

"I listen to emo, death, rock and punk metal while cutting myself." Erynne lied smoothly, rubbing her covered forearms. He blinked, and looked at me.

"No thanks." I said , and he nodded quickly.

And then the bell rang, so we went to lessons. It was easy, just Phys-Ed, English, Spanish and Trig.

Little did we know that the class after lunch would be the start of everything.

**Lunch - the cafeteria. **

"Our love was lost." I hummed under my breath, "And now we find it." I paused my iPod touch, and pulled the ear phones out of my ears with a sigh, allowing them to hang over the collar of my shirt. I pocketed my iPod, still humming.

Lexi smirked at me over her shoulder, as Erynne shoved the cafeteria doors open with a loud _Bang! _

"Way to make an entrance." Bella said from beside me, "Oh look, the new chick just smashed the doors of the cafeteria." She mocked, "Wow, they mustn't be normal!"

Erynne snickered, and we wove through the tables of kids staring at us, towards the food.

We all grabbed a tray, and piled them high with salads, fruit, chips and pretty much every other kind of food in supply.

"Dude, they have baked beans.." I whispered, but was pulled backwards to an empty table by Erynne and Bella.

We started eating immediately, only pausing when a girl walked over to our table.

"Hi, I'm Jess." She began, twisting her hands nervously. Ha, if only she knew what we really were!

"From Phys-Ed, right?" I asked, as Erynne slurped loudly on a juice box.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head, "So, my friends and I were wondering, would you like to sit with us?"

We looked at each other, and shrugged. By now, all of us had finished our lunches in nearly record time, so we agreed and walked over to Jess's table.

The Asian boy from before, Eric, was there, as well as another boy with gelled blond spikes and two girls, one wearing pounds of makeup, the other sitting quietly, absorbed in a book. Out of all of them, I liked the quiet one the most. Make-up girl and spikey were the two from the Seven-Eleven yesterday. Oh, how fun.

"This is-" Obviously Jess had meant to introduce us before we stepped in.

"Erynne Swan." Erynne said, obviously intimidating them a little. It was this affect she had.

"Bella Swan - please don't call me Isabella."

"Maddy Swan."

"And Lexi Swan." Lexi finished, raising an eyebrow and shifting uneasily. Because of the bond we all shared, we were able to pick up each other's mood from a small gesture their body betrayed. Right now, Lexi was impatient, and that wasn't good. Erynne was heading the same way, and Bella was curious. I was feeling like Lexi.

_Calm down, guys. _Bella scolded, _You're making me nervous._

We couldn't help it. Growing up as spies had taught us to be at least uneasy in most situations. Living with Charlie was easy. He was an ex-spy, we were spies on 'vacation'. The Black's were the kind of people who put you instantly at ease. And Embry… heck, I liked him. A lot.

"So all of you, are like, sisters?" Makeup girl asked, looking at all of us in turn. I stared into her eyes directly, a trait Lexi described as 'eerie' and smiled inwardly as she flinched away. If Lexi described my eyes as 'eerie', then her eyes were purely unnatural.

How could we explain this?

We're adopted." Lexi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. I mean, Lexi was a red head, Erynne had blue/black hair, and Bella and I were Brunettes, even though my hair had a tad more copper in it.

Also, our facial features varied a fair bit. Even our eye colours were no where near the same. I had piercing, dark green irises, Erynne had strong cobalt blue with gold flecks, Bella had chocolate brown and Lexi hadwhat she called "Faerie eyes", eyes that had a smoky blue ring on the outside of the iris, and another around the pupil.

"By Charlie and Renee, when they were together." Bella added. "They adopted us from the same orphanage."

"_Yeah," _Erynne thought darkly, _"__**'**__Used Teenage Spies Inc.'"_

"Oh my god." Jess whispered, "Like the Cullen's!" She waved her hands in the air, and for a second, I thought she might start hyperventilating.

"Like the _who _now?" Erynne demanded. We hated being compared to anyone. We weren't normal - I mean, what kind of seventeen year old girls have black belts in several martial arts, the ability to shoot most guns - sniper rifles, assault rifles, handguns, shotguns, sport rifles, machine guns, sub machine guns - kill anyone in a matter of one second and, hell, you get the point.

"The Cullen's." Jess repeated, "That's them now!"

We whipped around, and stared at the figures walking into the cafeteria.

The first two were inhumanely beautiful. A huge, muscular male that looked more like a college student than a high school kid, with dark, curly hair and deep dimples. His

companion was a female, around a year older than us with golden waves of hair and a perfect face.

"What's up her arse?" Erynne commented, staring at the girl, who glared back with unnatural golden eyes.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett. They're like, a thing." Jess gushed, "That boy behind them, that's Jasper - the one who looks like he's in pain. That's Alice he's with - she's _really _weird."

Jasper was nearly as tall as Emmett, but lankier, with honey-gold curls for hair. His companion, a petite girl with short, spiky jet black hair, twirled on her feet, smiling at the boy.

We all stiffened minutely, thinking the same thing. The Cullen's looked like… vampires. But that was impossible - in a school with humans - and they had golden eyes, not red.

"_We're wrong. Only explanation." _Lexi thought in our heads. We nodded minutely in agreement.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted like, all these kids. He's like a foster father slash match-maker." Jess added.

"I wish he'd adopt me." Ange sighed, stabbing her food with a fork. We stared at the four kids, and I heard Bella say,

"And who's _he_?" She asked faintly, gazing at the new arrival. He was less muscled than the others, with tousled bronze hair. He had the kind of face Bella would instantly fall in love with. Noble, she would say. Snobby, Lexi, Erynne and I would say.

"Edward Cullen." Lauren sneered, "Major hottie - but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, none of the girls here are good enough for him." Both Bella and Jess sighed

_I'll be the first! _Bella chanted in our heads. We all shook ours, bemused, and turned to sit down.

"They're staring at you." Jess whispered. We turned our heads, and saw all of them watching us with their unusual golden eyes. "They never stare at _anyone_."

_He's so cute! _Bella thought. Lexi, who was drinking from a juice box, spluttered and started coughing and choking. I pounded her on the back while Erynne dry retched behind her hands.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked. Luckily we didn't have to reply, as the end-of-lunch bell went.

"Great," We said in unison, "Bio."

Mike insisted on accompanying us to our bio class. Well, accompanying Bella, we just kinda trailed behind while he hit on her.

"Do you wanna go to the movies this weekend? There's a great movie called-"

"No." Bella replied hastily, looking flustered, "We, ummm, have an appointment. In Seattle." She looked back at us, screaming 'help!' with her eyes.

"Maddy and Erynne have to have their monthly checkups." Lexi said smoothly, "Immunisations and stuff." She sounded like a mother talking about two bad kids, "If they're lucky, they might get lollipops from Dr. Stevenson!" She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh…yay." I said weakly, while Erynne plastered a fake smile on her face. "Lollipops…"

"_Dude, you are sooo dead." _She hissed at Lexi through our minds.

"_Seconded." _I added, and we turned into the bio classroom.

"Mr. Banner! New students!" Mike crowed, like he was presenting a new kind of dishwashing liquid.

"Oh, hello." The teacher greeted, signing the forms we presented, "Bella, is it? You can go and sit with Mr. Cullen." She nodded, "And the rest of you girls - I'm sorry, you'll all have to share the table behind Bella. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Lexi said, and we walked towards our seats, Bella in front of us. And then the funniest thing happened.

Edward looked up, glaring at Bella, stiffened, and covered his mouth and nose with one hand. He then shrunk backwards, black eyes glaring evilly at her.

"_Nice first impression." _Lexi thought to us dryly.

"_Dang! Is he picking on our home girl?" _Erynne exclaimed angrily.

"_Wow, I'm a little freaked by this." _Bella muttered in her head, sitting next to Edward and sniffing her hair, _"It can't be my hair - I washed it today!" _

"_Just ignore him." _I told Bella, sitting right behind Edward while Erynne sat in the middle and Lexi sat on the right side of the table. I pulled my books out of my bag, and opened them, tapping my pen on the paper.

The first ten minutes of the lesson passed slowly, while I daydreamed about a certain family friend of the Black's. Then there was a small gasp, covered by a fake cough, and Erynne and I looked at Lexi, confused.

"_Maddy, Erynne." _Lexi said into our minds, blocking Bella out of the conversation, _"I need to tell you something." _She could block people out of mind conversations if she wished, and when Lexi got really angry, she could possessminds for a period of time - even the strongest mind could be controlled by Lexi when she got pissed enough. _"Shoot." _I replied.

"_That guy next to Bella? Edward? He thinks her _blood _smells _nice_. In fact, he just imagined killing everyone in this room so he could drink her blood." _Lexi said, sounding disgusted.

"_WHAT?" _Erynne screeched in our heads, while she frowned only slightly on the outside, _"That is SICK! No way is he normal, girl!"_

I cocked my head slightly at Lexi. _"You serious?" _I asked, disbelief in my mental voice, _"Is he like, I dunno..." _I faltered, not wanting to continue on.

"_A vampire?" _Erynne snorted, _"In Forks?" _She blinked at Lexi, _"They live in this area?"_

"_They must. Thing is, all vamps we've met so far have had red eyes. They have gold eyes. Anyway, we can take em, can't we girls?"_

"_I guess so.." _Erynne muttered darkly.

"_Don't you wanna fight?" _I asked her, _"You love fighting!""Alright then..." _Erynne whined, _"Oh, and, why are we blocking Bella from this conversation?"_

"_Knowing her, she would probably over-react and reveal that we know Edward's a vampire." _Lexi informed us wearily.

"_Dang." _Erynne muttered, and for the rest of Bio we monitored Edward's every move, in case he tried to attack Bella. When the bell finally rang, we were very relieved, having almost jumped into ninja move when he bent to get something out of his bag.

"Let's go home." Lexi said curtly to a protesting Bella, and we frogmarched her through the hallways, to the car park and then to the 'Thing', parked near some other rusty cars.

"I'll drive." I said, and got into the drivers seat, while Bella and Lexi got in the back, Erynne bagging the window seat in the front. I reversed out easily, and put the truck into second gear.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked suspiciously as I slammed my foot on the accelerator, causing the car to scream out of the school car park, heading towards home.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire. And he's attracted to your blood." Erynne said bluntly, staring out the window moodily, watching the houses flash by.

"And he was thinking about killing you." Lexi added, sounding worried, "I read his mind. It was horrible."

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Lexi said, "I just don't know."

**Erynne's POV**

The bastard was attracted to her blood. Brilliant! Just bloody brilliant! 'A holiday' people had said. 'No worries' people had said. 'Just relax and wait for everything to blow over' people had said!

Sure bloody freaking sure! What a holiday it is seeing as now we had to watch a bloody vampire and make sure he doesn't kill our sister out of his freaking bloodlust!

Still... not that I like the fact, _at all_, that my sister may or may not come out of this alive... but I gotta admit, things just got interesting in the otherwise deathly boring town of Forks.

"_Erynne_," sighed Lexi in my head, blocking out the other girls. Maddy's eyes were darting around for the slightest flash of white as she was driving while Bella was looking straight ahead, a hell of a lot paler than usual.

Lexi was just sitting back with her eyes closed in concentration, her mind stretching out, searching for the hostile mind of Edward Cullen. If she felt his mental presence anywhere near us, she'd let us know and MadZ would do her best to transport us through the phone waves as far away as she could possibly get us. We could take him, sure, but that would then mean we'd have the rest of his coven to deal with too and we really didn't feel like destroying the small town of Forks at the minute... maybe we'd change our tunes after a few more days.

"_What?_" I replied back mentally.

"_Just... never mind_."

I sighed out loud and kept up my vigil of the window and as soon as we all got home we went about double-checking the security placements and running through a plan of action should the bloodsucker come and pay a little nightly visit to our Bella.

That night, as I lay awake in my bed, listening to Bella breathe out heavily now and again, not able to sleep either, I thought what it would mean, now that we all knew there were vampires at school... I'd _have_ to wear my'_bite me_' belt buckle and '_Love Me, Don't Eat Me_' t-shirt to school tomorrow... this could get interesting...

**Maddy's POV**

The sharp beeping sound of my alarm woke me. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, and looked over to Lexi's bed, turning off the alarm as I did so.

"You're awake. Good." Lexi said from her bed, sitting up. "Let's get an early start - we have some planning to do."

With a groan, I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 06:30.

"Shotgun bathroom, then." I grumbled, and grabbed the clothes I had left out last night. Comfortable jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with silver graffiti style writing, and the same brown jacket. After I had gotten dressed and brushed my hair, braiding it back, I headed downstairs to see Lexi was already dressed and pacing the kitchen.

"Bella's making breakfast." She said, "Erynne should be down soon - there she is!" She added, grinning at Erynne, "Morning!"

"Mornin'." Erynne yawned, sitting at the table, "Why are we up so early?"

"It's not _that _early." I protested, "And I suppose we have to work out how to keep Edward away from Bella."

"So what - he doesn't kill me?" Bella snapped, "Maybe we should just talk to him, smooth this over." She looked at us, the bruised bags under her eyes telling us she hadn't slept at all last night.

"And how would that talk go?" Erynne asked, " 'Oh hey Edward, I hear you're attracted to my blood. Can you maybe stop that?'"

"Can we just see how today goes?" I asked, "He mightn't even be there."

Bella nodded grudgingly, and set about making breakfast. After that, we started making a surveillance system for Charlie's house, until we had to go to school.

0000

"See, I was right." I said to Bella, as the Cullen's walked past us in the hallways, "He isn't even here."

The rest of the Cullen's ignored us while Rosalie gave us a cold glare over her shoulder, and Erynne grinned, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Hey! Ice Princess!" She screeched out, "You had better check your car!" Erynne grinned smugly as Rose frowned, and then started for the car park.

"What did you do?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Erynne said, but faltered under our glares, "Okay, I wrote _PimpMobile _down the side of her car in hot pink paint."

I frowned, "The permanent type?" I asked hopefully, while Lexi muttered '_PimpMobile_' under her breath scathingly.

"Permanent _and _fast-dry." Erynne said, "Either she leaves it on, or gets a whole new paint job." She rubbed her hands together, chuckling. I couldn't help but to start laughing, and soon Lexi and Bella joined in.

Luckily, we were saved by the bell, and we headed off to English as a loud screech resonated from the car park.

"You are _sooo _dead." Lexi drawled as we sat at the back of the room, looking at Erynne. I sat in the middle, to the right, between Lexi and Erynne, while Bella sat on the other side of Lexi. We were getting our books out when I saw a short figure walk into the room.

"You have got to be _kidding _me." I muttered as Alice Cullen took a seat in the row in front of us, "_She's _in our class?"

"No!" Erynne screeched, and head butted the desk with a loud _Thunk! _

_Erynne! _Lexi reprimanded, causing Bella and I to grin, _Don't give us away._

_Okay, jeez, I'm sorry. _Erynne muttered through our heads, _It's just we have another class with a vampire? What next, Trig with the tall, muscly one?_

_Not likely - he's a senior. _Bella corrected, then saying out loud, "The teacher's here."

The English teacher walked into the room. "Right class, let's get started with… Romeo and Juliet!" He said, and started handing out identical copies of the same book.

"Nooooo." Erynne, Lexi and I moaned softly, while Bella grinned happily.

"Yes, I love this play!" She told us, "Star crossed lovers…the whole rival families theme…"

And that is how English passed, with Bella droning on about how good Romeo and Juliet supposedly was.

It sucked so much.

**And that is the end of this chap. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Erynne POV

I woke up to the sounds of the girls screeching my name and all manner of threats.

"Erynne!" screamed Lexi, who I could tell was at the bottom of the stairs and down the hall.

"Get your lazy arse outta bed!" Maddy banshee-yelled.

"Jesus, Erynne, for the sake of our sanity… GET UP!" pleaded Bella.

"_Make me_," I grumbled into the mind link and my pillow, before realizing what I had said. "_Wait!_" I pleaded. "_I was joking! Don't make me-_"

"_Too late_," chuckled Maddy darkly in my mind, "_we're coming to get you…_"

Scrambling out of bed, I bolted to the window.

"Ah-hah!" the three girls chorused as they burst open the door. "Gotcha!"

I ripped open the window and in my haste ripped the whole thing off of its hinges.

"No – you – don't!" yelled Lexi as she and the other two launched themselves at me.

"Yes – I – do!" I giggled – yes, giggled, get over it – manically as I dove out of the window, using Level One of my adrenaline rushes to propel myself seven metres away from the window.

The world slowed down as I soared through the air, my oversized shirt and favourite boxer shorts whipping in the wind. Every detail was heightened; my speed, strength and reflexes had increased to the peak of adrenaline worthy of six large men and all of my senses had followed suit.

I flew through the air, my arms stretched out to the sides as I flew through the first three metres, reveling in the feel of the cool, crisp morning air on my face. As I neared the five-metre mark, I started my descent.

I dove towards the ground, the picture of a perfect, Olympic-worthy dive, if I do say so myself, my arms stretching forward in front of me. As my outstretched palms connected with the ground, I absorbed and evened out the impact by rolling gracefully forwards before standing up, turning around and smirking back up at my sisters.

"Cheat," they chorused.

Chuckling, I said, "Yeah? Is it cheating when Lexi reads our minds or MadZ shields us in place-"

"I knew there was something I could've done," grumbled Maddy, good-naturedly.

"-or when Bella calls us up on lying? 'Cause that's all apart of us as much as our brains!"

"Or lack of, when it comes to you," Bella said, smirking.

"Erynne!"

"_You're in for it now_," thought Lexi. "_Shouldn't've jumped outta the window…_"

"Yes Charlie?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him, letting Bella's comment slide by promising retribution in my mind. He had come out of the house and was standing at the top of the porch stairs. I had landed halfway across the road, or street, to be more accurate.

"What do you think you're doing? That was careless! Anyone could've seen you!"

"But they didn't. And you know how careful I am, Charlie. I would never jeopardize us like that. Besides, if anyone _did_ happen to see me, we always could've just used the Memory Stick on them. A quick 'zap' and it's all good!"

Charlie continued to grumble but I could tell he'd conceded. Note my internal evil cackling.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue our little debate _dad_, us girls have to get to school."

Still grumbling, Charlie left me outside, the girls still standing at the window.

"_How come you always get away with everything?_" asked Bella in mock grumpiness.

Smirking, and with the adrenaline of nine men on Level Two of my rushes, I jumped up and landed on the windowsill.

"Excuse me," I said politely – yes, believe it, me, polite – and slid down into the room.

Quick glances were passed between the girls. I was a millisecond away from jumping back out the window when I felt an invisible force wrap around my body, holding me in place.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed amid the maniacal cackling coming from my three so-called 'sisters'. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"I think it's time that we get a little sweet revenge-"

"For all the times you've slept in and not gotten outta bed-"

"When we've told you to and therefore caused us to get into trouble while you get off Scott-free."

Great. They were talking in-sync. Lexi had started, Maddy had continued and then Bella had finished and Lexi was blocking me from the Link; that was never a good sign. I started to squirm, trying to break the invisible bonds that held me and receiving a small electric shock in the process, courtesy of Maddy.

Glaring playfully at them, I repeated, "So what do you have planned for me?"

"We could always give you a make-over…" suggested Maddy darkly.

I just looked at her like she the Grim Reaper, coming to take me away while I was defenseless to kick her butt. There was no way she would do that. No way would any of them would do that. They know I'd get them back so badly that they would never try it again. I remember the time when the Aphrodite girls tried the same thing on me when they were trying to show me how awesome their division was. Not likely. They didn't come anywhere near me again after I got back at them… good times.

The three girls chuckled darkly again by way of reply to my thoughts, which I could tell they had listened to, before they launched themselves at me.

"No!" I screamed between laughter, "Stop!"

"Never!" all three girls chorused amidst their own laughter.

They had me pinned to my bed and were tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't a ticklish person except for on my stomach and even then you had to tickle me just right and the girls had had years of practice.

"Let – me – go!" I giggle-screamed, trying to suppress my laughter without much success. "My jaw is gonna break!" I yelled, referring to my massive grin, which was stretch painfully across my face.

After another five minutes of torture I was finally released, but only after the already dressed and ready-for-school girls had left the room. I felt the force around me release and disappear. Grumbling with my grin still in place, I got ready for school.

…

We arrived at school after a long drive of laughter over my prank on Barbie's car, aka, Rosalie Hale, yesterday. I'm a genius, I know. The girls had wanted to know if I had anything else planned.

"Wait and see," I said, for what felt like the bazzilionth time as we all rolled up to school parking lot.

Before I even got out of the truck, I could feel the weight of the glare directed at me on the back of my neck. Plastering my biggest grin on my face, I turned around to have my cobalt blue and gold-flecked eyes connect and bore into the furious topaz eyes of none other than Barbie herself.

"_I'll be back_," I thought in my Terminator voice to my girls, before I strutted confidently over to the Cullen's and their car of the day: Mr. Buff's jeep.

As I made my way directly over to them, my grin as large as ever, I greeted them each in turn and nodded to each of them respectively.

"Mosquito, Drama Queen, Mr. Buff, Barbie. I see Bronzey-boy isn't here again today."

"Hey Erynne," beamed Mr. Buff. "Uh, who's who?"

Smirking, I replied nonchalantly, "Well Emmett, you are, of course, Mosquito-"

"Hey! I'm no mosquito!"

"-Mr. Buff is-"

"Me!" said a now pouting Emmett.

Sighing dramatically, yet internally smirking, I said, "Fine. Emmy," Rosalie scowled at this, "you can be Mr. Buff."

"Great!"

"Ally is the Mozzie, Jazz-Band is Drama Queen and," I smirked again, "Tight-Arse is Barbie."

"Watch yourself, child," Barbie hissed menacingly. "You don't know who you're messing with."

Acting hurt, I said, "But I only give special names to people I like, Barbie, people who are special to me and you so happen to be in that category so, therefore, you deserve a special name!" Sighing, I then continued, pretending to be defeated, "But if you don't want a special name, then I s'pose I can call you Rosalie, like _everyone else_," I muttered the last part darkly, as if it were something evil. "And if you don't want your name then it wouldn't be fair to the others. So I guess I'll just have to call you all by you normal names. But who wants to be normal?" I asked pleadingly, pretending to be desperate.

"Aw, please Rosie?" asked Emmett, putting on an adorable puppy-dog face, accentuating his beyond cute dimples.

"Come on, Rose," begged Alice, "I know you'll say yes."

"I, too, like my new name," said Jasper, smiling small yet genuinely. "Although I must say, I prefer 'Jazz-Band' to 'Drama Queen'."

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in my long acting career, I said, "Too bad. If Barb- _Rosalie_ agrees, then you're still Drama Queen. It just suits you."

"You have no idea," muttered Emmett below the normal hearing range for a human, luckily, I wasn't your average human so I could hear him perfectly. Not that he needed to know that, of course.

"_Oh, I have a little idea_," I mumbled to my girls through the link to their chuckles. "Anyway! What says you?" I demanded, looking expectantly at Barbie with my hands on my hips.

Scowling at her family with a barely concealed look of betrayal on her perfect face, Barbie turned then turned to face me, not saying anything, just scowling.

"Pwetty pwease, Wosie?" I whispered, using my best baby voice and face, which consisted of wide, subtly teary eyes, a quivering lip and an adorable crease in my brow. My shoulders were slumped and I was barely holding my head up, just looking her straight in the eyes with an adorable spark of hope in my own, letting my inner child, not that I could remember my childhood, peek through.

From the suddenly softening expression on her face, I could tell Barbie was a softie when it came to children. I could see the conflict in her eyes: her cold exterior warring with her obviously mushy inside, at least when it came to kids.

_Time to move in for the kill_, I thought, smirking internally.

"Please?" I barely whispered, allowing a single tear to slide down the side of my face.

Barbie's face looked horrified. Surprising everyone, myself included, she pulled me into a hug, shushing me soothingly in my ear as she stroked the back of my head in a motherly fashion.

"Of course you can," she whispered, holding me close to her frozen body. Drawing back and resting her hands on my shoulders, she said, "Of course you can call me Barbie, sweetie. But only if I get to call you Sweetie in return."

At the shocked expressions on Mr. Buff, Mosquito and Drama Queen's faces, I could tell that this was highly out of character for the usually cold blonde. I hid my own shock with a soft, slightly insecure smile. I didn't want to break out in a happy dance right then and there; that wouldn't go over too well with Barbie, considering now that I may well have won her over.

The girls and I almost consider my 'persuasiveness' and lying ability a second power, similar to MadZ's electric shocks and Lexi's premonitional dreams. However mine was almost too subtle to tell so I just brushed it off as part of my natural awesomeness. Note my internal smirk.

"Really?" I asked, my voice getting excited as my eyes lit up with happiness. "But I'm not really sweet," I added, causing the Ice Princess to smile – yes, smile – at me.

"_Wow, that's not natural_," remarked a dumbstruck Maddy. "_Totally a crime against nature_."

"_Nowhere near normal. All the students' thoughts are either a jumble or their minds are completely blank with shock_," thought Lexi, reading the minds of the students of the parking lot who were watching the exchange.

"_What did you do, Erynne?_" questioned Bella. "_I'm leaning towards that you do, in fact, have some weird control over people. I mean, you made _Rosalie_, cold-hearted bitch, freaking _smile."

"_What can I say? Ah, think?_" I asked them smugly, but still shocked over Barbie's reaction myself. I mean I knew I was good, but… awesome! "_I'm impossible not to love_."

Lexi, Maddy and Bella all snorted out loud at my last statement, before walking off towards the main building as the bell went.

"Let's go to Form!" I announced cheerfully, grabbing Barbie by her hand, her cold skin coming into contact with my own and evoking goose bumps, while I smiled my big sunny smile and marched towards my roll marking class.

Confused, amused and delighted expressions flickered across the Cullen's faces as I started skipping with Barbie across the parking lot. Well, I skipped while Barbie dragged along behind me with a mixed expression of both warmth towards me and annoyance at the fact that I was leading her through the carpark, had a hold of her hand and was doing it all in front of the gawking teenagers that made up Forks High's student population.

"Keep pushing me, child…" warned Barbie, but her usual icy tone had melted. She was even saying it… fondly.

"Edward'll never believe this," muttered Drama Queen, a smile in his voice.

"He'll believe what I tell him to believe," I announced confidently, "and Bronzey-boy'll never see me coming… mwahahahahaa. Wait. Did I just evil laugh out loud?"

"Yes," giggled Mosquito, skipping with me, her arm looped through my own.

"Darn you Higher Powers!" I wailed, my head falling backwards to look at the sky, only to look up into the curious and amused eyes of Mr. Buff.

"'Higher Powers'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't bother, Emmett," chuckled Lexi, who was standing at the front doors. "She goes on about how these mysterious 'Higher Powers' make her say things out loud all the time. And if you get her started, she'll go on forever about how they have been plotting against her for her whole life."

"But they have!" I wailed. "It all started when I woke up in the hospital-"

"_Erynne_!" warned Bella mentally.

"-and the nurse asked what my name was and I told her!"

"But wouldn't you _want_ to tell her?" asked a confused Jasper.

"And why were you in a hospital and a nurse had to _ask_ for your name in the first place?" questioned Barbie, looking concerned.

"Not if I wanted to become a super secret ninja kick-arse super secret agent for the Government or some private agency!" I reasoned, ignoring Barbie's query.

Snorting, Maddy said, "As if. You would be too much trouble."

Grinning cheekily, I said, "That's what you think… argh! Stupid Higher Powers! You weren't meant to hear that! They made me do it again!"

"Oh, you sad child," said Lexi in mock sympathy. "You truly are messed up."

"It's not fair! Why me? Anyway," I said, changing the topic so suddenly that even the super-quick vampires looked taken aback, I said, "I have a few things planned for when Bronzey-boy comes back. Mark my words, he will be sorry he met me."

"Why?" asked Emmett playfully. "There's nothing you could do to him."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I chuckled darkly. "Besides! Haven't you peeps heard of emotional warfare? I don't know about youse, but that guy is just screaming 'I have a massive stick stuck up my arse but am too good to take it out 'cause I am so good'. He needs to be taken down a notch or two… or seven or eight… mwahahahahaa."

"That was really bad, Erynne," said Maddy, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I expected better from you."

Shrugging, I went to say we all had our off days when I was interrupted by Bella and her ill-placed attractions.

"He does not!" she said, looking affronted, before turning beet-red.

"Whatever," said everyone but Bella, all of us rolling our eyes.

"Anyway," said Emmett, looking gleeful. "What've you got planned?"

"Like I've told ma girls a bazzilion times already: wait and see," I told him tauntingly.

"Aw, but can't I help?"

"Mmmm… maybe," I said, smiling at Mr. Buff's answering grin.

Suddenly skipping away from the Cullen's to stand by my sisters' and turning around to face all four of them and unzipping my jacket, I asked, "Do you like my shirt?" before smirking at their shocked and amused faces and raised eyebrows before I turned back around and ran the rest of the way to my sisters', who were all laughing at my goofy grin and the Cullen's reactions to my chosen attire.

Zipping up my jacket over my 'Fangs are Awesome' t-shirt, I linked arms with my two closest sisters and walked into the school building towards our Form class, still grinning like the maniac I was.

"You can all stop crying!" I shouted to the cafeteria at large as I threw open the doors dramatically, eager to start my lunch. "I am here!"

I could see Lexi, Maddy and Bella roll their eyes from seven tables away before they continued eating.

Continuing, I yelled, "Dry your tears, my most awesome person is – _ouch_!" Lexi, who had walked over to me and hit me over the head, cut me off.

"Come off it, Erynne," she chuckled, most likely at my pain and pouting expression, as she walked back over to a cackling Bella and Maddy.

"Never!" I proclaimed. "I mean, look at that chick!" I exclaimed, pointing to a girl with bloodshot, puffy eyes who was sitting three tables away from my sisters. I walked over to her and said very seriously, "It's okay. I'm here now. You don't have to cry. I know it's painful, but you'll get used to it. I can't always be here – _oomph_!"

I was cut off – again – as the girl threw herself into my arms, heavy sobs wracking her petite form.

"I know it will!" she sobbed, looking up at me will tear-filled eyes. "But he just dumped me out of nowhere! Through a _text_! He… he just… I can't believe he did that!" she wailed, holding me tighter and staining my shirt wet.

"It'll all work out," said Maddy uncomfortably.

"It'll be fine," soothed Lexi.

"He's not worth the time," reasoned Bella.

"What a dick!" I shrieked, loud enough for people outside to hear. "He dumped you through a _text_? Gutless! What a … ugh!" I started fuming, my eyes slits and my fists clenched so tight they were as pale as the Cullen's. "Where is he? Does he go to this school? When I find him…" I pulled away from the girl and started pacing and muttering all the things I would do to him under my breath. "Rip off his testacies … paint them with bunny whiskers … glue them to his head … paint them fluro pink … dry them out in the sun … put him in a tutu and –"

"Please, I beg ya, Erynne. Stop. You're making me cringe. I can just feel myself shriveling up."

I turned around to see an indeed cringing man with his hands cupping his groin, a pained expression on his face.

"Sam!" screeched my sisters, leaping for him, engulfing him in a hug.

Sam was the head of Persues Unit, the division for the protection, regulation and control of creatures that normal people believed to be myths.

"Don't start on me, Sam!" I warned. "I'm in a mood."

"Ummm… it's okay," said the girl, whose name I still didn't know. "I mean, I s'pose he wasn't good for me anyway…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable at my impassioned tirade.

I was about to say something more when Lexi cut me off.

"Erynne, don't you think you're going a little overboard? Look! She's over it. No problem. Just leave it."

"Yeah. If not for her, then for the sake of me not feeling anymore uncomfortable with the direction of your thoughts, the actions you wanna do and the smoke coming outta your ears," agreed Sam, looking at me pleadingly and clearly uncomfortable. How do I know this, other than his expression? Easy. He was still cupping his balls.

"Whatever. So what are ya doing here Sam?" I asked haughtily and staring down my nose at him. Figuratively, of course. He was, after all, about four inches taller than me and that was saying something. I was five foot ten inches tall.

"Aw. Don't I get a hug? The other girls gave me one!" he pouted.

"Well I'm not the other girls'!" I snapped at him. "What are ya doing here?"

Looking put-out, he whispered to Lexi, who was standing closest to him, "What did I do?"

"You idiot!" she hissed. "She's in a mood about men and you're one of them! Plus you dumped her. Other than that, oh! I don't know," she responded sarcastically.

"But that was two years ago!" he said, shocked.

"Oh you complete and utter moron. She's in a _mood_! Doesn't matter how long ago it was!" said Maddy exasperatedly.

"Oh. Woops. Um… hey Erynne!" he said in mock cheerfulness.

Bella gulped, Maddy sighed and Lexi slammed her palm into her head.

"Run," she deadpanned. "These weeks of not seeing us have made you completely forget when to run away from Erynne when she's in a mood. Just run."

"Especially if you want your balls to remain attached to your body," I growled.

Paling to a sickly white, Sam muttered a quick, "See you ladies back at Charlie's," before he literally ran out of the cafeteria.

Scowling after his retreating figure, I turned to the cafeteria at large.

"Well? What the hell are y'all looking at?" I roared, the blue of my eyes icing and the gold flashing dangerously.

It was comical, really, the way they all turned back to their food or friends at the exact same time.

As I sat at the table that Maddy, Bella and Lexi had first occupied and they then returned too, watching me cautiously, the idiot that is Jessica Stanley came over and sat in the empty seat across from me.

"So…" she started. "Who was the hottie in here a minute ago?"

"Uh, Jess," warned Bella. "I wouldn't bother any of us right now," she said, her gaze lingering on me for a moment longer than anyone else. "Trust me. Just leave us for this lunch, yeah?"

"Fine," she said, _hmph_ing as she rose from the chair, looking put off and stalking away.

Sighing, Bella then turned to me and said, "Cool off, Erynne. Just think of fluffy bunnies and rainbow clouds or… something."

"Yeah. No need to go ape-shit," shrugged Maddy, appearing completely unconcerned.

"You can just save the anger for training this afternoon. Besides, I wonder what Sam wanted? He can't have just come for a social visit," wondered Lexi, losing herself in thought. "All I got from him was his excitement at seeing us again."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "I'm going to class."

"But it's still five minutes till the bell! Somebody take record of this: Erynne is going to class early," teased Maddy.

Ignoring her, I stomped off to Biology.

...

"Sam!" I shrieked as I jumped out of the Chevy, jumping on him and hugging the life out of him, mussing his light brown, shaggy hair.

"You PMSing psycho!" he chuckled.

"Hey! Am not!" I defended, letting him go and standing back.

"Right," he indulged, rolling his gray-brown eyes. "So how you been?"

"Fine. Turns out there's a coven of vamps with weird yellow eyes here and Bells is the singer of the one with a stick up his arse; Lexi wants to talk to him 'cause he can read minds too; MadZ is in love with a Quileute kid; I'm practically besties with the rest of the vamps; the kids at the High School all have a death wish; and I'm hungry. How've you been?"

"Uh, I've been okay. You guys certainly have an interesting way to have a holiday."

"Hey," warned Lexi, walking over to us. "We _did_ _not_ ask for this. We'd much rather be out in the field than here in Hell."

"I didn't mean–"

"It's not Hell!" protested Bella. "Not with Edward here–"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Bella is also in love with the vampy that wants to drain her dry," I deadpanned.

"Well…" Sam said. "You can't say it isn't interesting here with Charlie."

"Yeah, but you'd think in his report that he'd mention that a bunch of vampires had taken up residence in the area," said Maddy.

"Uh… well, he did," said Sam, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Then why wasn't it in the brief!" Lexi and I yelled, while Bella and Maddy just frowned.

"Honestly? I have no clue," frowned Sam.

Shrugging, I said, "Mr. T must've had a reason. Oh well! So, what are you doing here Sammy? Come to tell me how much you want me back? Sorry, but I'm over you."

Smiling, Sam replied, "Sorry sweetheart, as much as I love you, I'm here on business. Strictly ASP. Not to mention Gems would have my head if I dumped her straight after I proposed."

"You're engaged?" squealed Bella.

"Yeah, just a few days ago, actually," he said sheepishly.

Gemma was Sam's girlfriend of one and a half years. When she came into the picture it was love at first sight. With her luscious brown hair, quiet yet lively chestnut eyes and her strong but gentle demeanor. She and Sam went together like cookies and cream.

"Well congratulations, Sammy, but why are you here?" asked MadZ, getting back on topic.

"We're listening," said Lexi, appearing unconcerned, but I had known her long enough to notice the excited gleam come to her eyes.

"Well, Perseus has been tracking this Minotaur through Europe for a month now and we finally got him cornered but he got away. He's, ah… a little outta our depth, so to speak. We need you girls to give us a hand."

"Mwahahaa! A chance to get outta Spoons for a while! No! Knives! No! Sporks! Wait! It goes something like that…" said Lexi, chuckling at our amused expressions and my laughter to wake the dead.

"Whatever, girl," I cackled. "So give us the brief Sammy!"

"Right!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a delighted child. "But first… would you lovely ladies like to browse through the gifts I was so nice as to bring you?" he asked, appearing smug.

"What gif-" Bella started but was interrupted by Lexi's excited scream.

"You didn't!" she yelled, grinning happily. I swear, she looked like she was about to explode with pent up joy. Scary sight, that.

"I did," he chuckled.

"Are you two gonna explain to the rest of us what you're on about?" I demanded, frowning.

"Well, I brought with me a few 'old friends', should we say, that I know you've been missing."

"Who?" questioned Maddy, curiously.

"Well, for Erynne there is Delilah…"

He was cut off my purely delighted scream.

"_Delilah_?" I exclaimed, the biggest grin in all of history taking over my features. "_Where_?"

"Around the back!" laughed Sam, gesturing over his shoulder to the backyard.

I was off at a dead sprint and in my haste, used my adrenaline rush Level Nine. You notice my chagrin when in my excitement I accidentally over calculated and when the others caught up with me around the back there were, in fact, seven of me all fawning over the baddest bike in the country and the world, I'd bet.

My beloved Kawasaki Ninja ZX 12R, which I had named Delilah, was standing in all her glory in the middle of the backyard. Don't ask me why I named her that, that name just felt … familiar. I dunno. She was standing on the far left of two other bikes belonging to MadZ and Lexi, but I hardly gave them a glance. I only had eyes for my baby.

My baby was the fastest. She was cobalt blue with _Knock-Out_ written in gold on the side, inspired by my eyes, and had blood splatters across the front. Fake, of course. Though I couldn't say that I hadn't had to wash off a few real ones on the odd occasion. She was the Kawasaki 2004 sport touring model. Her top speed was 298km/h and let me tell you, that speed had definitely come in handy. She had four valves per cylinder, injection fuel and liquid cooling system and a 6-speed gearbox. She was a beauty.

Now, you may be thinking that it wouldn't be very right to have such a distinctive bike on a mission, but that was were the Cloaks came in. It was a little something that MadZ came up with in all her techie genius. It was a little device about the size of a peanut that you planted just _so_ inside the engine and, with a flick of a very special switch, each bike turned the darkest green or, by my insistence, blue by manipulating the colour particles of the paint on the bike by way of electric pulse-currents. If we went black, however, we'd stand out in the darkness; we'd be too dark in the already black. That was why we went the darkest of true nightshades instead. _Very_ handy. MadZ was even working on a device that would allow the bike 'invisible', so to speak, by 'turning off' the properties that absorbed and reflected light, which gave it visible form. If she succeeded in that, wow.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts of my bike and Cloak that I only came back to reality when I heard Sam's voice by the end of the informal brief. Pfft. And here I was thinking he was smarter than to brief us while we were around our bikes for the first time in weeks.

"…and wants you to leave in three days by the Jet on your way to Greece. I've already got the plan of subjugation for the Minotaur and just need you ladies' strength to take it down and relocate it to somewhere away from the public. Can't tell ya where, I'm afraid. Top secret."

Sam, as like all members of ASP, had a power. His was thinking of advanced tactics, and being able to identify his enemies weaknesses. It certainly came in handy and the Government coveted him. But you couldn't manipulate good ol' Sammy. He was loyal to the last and, despite his powers of military tactics and his job of using them, was a really laid back type o' guy.

"Sure thing," chirped Lexi.

"We'll be ready," chimed Bella.

"You need to ask?" chuckled Maddy.

I guess it was just me not listening then. Hm. Well at least I got the gist of it.

"Erynne?" asked Sam amusedly. "Alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem whatsoever. So what's the big guys name?"

"Name?" blanked Sam.

Sighing, I said _very_ slowly, "Yes, his _name_. You know, a word or combination of words by which a person, place, or thing, a body or class, or any object of thought is designated, called, or known?"

The girls, as well as Sam, stared at me blankly before MadZ broke the silence.

"I never knew quoting a dictionary was a past time of yours, Erynne. I thought that was more of a Felicia thing?"

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "I can know stuff!"

"I bet she purposefully memorized that so she could say that one day and act all smart," muttered Lexi to Bella, smirking.

I think now would be a good time to point out that there was still seven of me standing around Charlie's backyard and see, all seven of me were not about to admit that we had done just that so, as in a very dignified fashion, I (being we) leapt for Lexi and started wrestling with her in retaliation.

I was winning, of course. Even someone as skilled as Lexi was hard-pressed to keep away seven (being one) highly skilled and deadly women defending their pride away from her.

After I had her being squeezed between three (or one) of me, the, what we call the Head me (which is the me that all me's return to and if the Head me is killed, as with a snake, the Body will stay alive for a period of time before dieing. However, we were all identical and you could never tell the difference) turned around to see all three of Sam, Bella and Maddy laughing on the ground, trying to get enough oxygen to their brains to function properly. Heh, as if they could ever function properly.

"Alright, alright. Get ya heads back on, dawgs," I grumbled to the gasping group, but smirking all the same. "We've got a mission to plan for!"

...

**Hello! It **_**has**_** been awhile since the last update! Don't kill Lexi or MadZ, I take full responsibility for the lateness of the chap. Me being Erynne or Hermitt. Whatever. I could rant on and on about how homework sucks away time and all that rot but I won't. We've all been there and know how homework can be. Not to mention siblings. Well, okay. The chap is up and you know what to do! Click that delightful button at the bottom of the screen! Even if you don't want to! That makes no sense…**

**REVIEW!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
